It Started With a Coffee
by PunkKity
Summary: Summary: Six months since he left her with an apartment to take care, now she works to hard and is away from everyone. Does Jay stand a chance or will their past be too much? Not a good summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's me again; I have decided to write a fic on a couple I think should have happened in the older seasons of Degrassi. Ellie and Jay I don't know why but I have always thought they were just work well together. I don't know if anyone will read this but I'm still going to write it. **

**Anywho I do NOT own Degrassi.**

_Summary: Six months since he left her with an apartment to take care, now she works to hard and is away from everyone. Does Jay stand a chance or will their past be too much?_

**It Started With A Coffee**

**How About Some Coffee**

Ellie's P.O.V

Six months ago the happy little world I had lived in came crashing down around me again...The shooting at the school rocked a lot of people's worlds but, I lost the one person I really depended on. Sean Cameron...everyone thinks I hate him, I don't I just don't have the time or energy to think about it, I mean I won't lie and say that I was fine right away I wasn't I hated him and Jay. I was left with an apartment I couldn't afford and a bunch of his things to pack up. Alex and Marco helped me a lot then...

Packing everything up wasn't what upset me, I know he was doing what he thought he had to do. No it was the way he looked at Emma as we pulled away, I knew then that I would be wasting my time pining after him; he didn't turn to me when he needed a shoulder to cry on...he had turned to his ex. So I moved forward, I lived in the apartment that used to be ours. I work forty hours a week sometimes less, while going to school. Like right now I should be working not lost down memory lane.

Sighing I looked down as a DVD was slid onto the counter in front of me. I read the name and shook my head as I rang it through. "You're going to be disappointed this isn't a very good movie." I said looking up into the blue eyes of Jay Hogart...great. "Is that so Red?" He asked as I pointed to the till for the amount he owed. "$22.50 please, yes. They played it here last week." I said taking the two bills he handed me and making change.

"Well it's not for me." I smirked while bagging the movie, reading the title again and shaking my head. "The Notebook, I bet it is for you...You have a secret love for chick flicks don't you." I handed him the bag while he snorted at me. "Of course, but now that the secret is out, I might have to get information from you to use as blackmail." Rolling my eyes I tilted my head a bit as I looked at him. 'Oh yea, and how are you going to go about that?" he wouldn't talk to Marco or Alex about me.

"How about Coffee?" He asked and I frowned. "I'm at work Jay, and you don't even like me. Why would we have coffee together?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stood tall. "Who said I didn't like you?" really was he that dumb? "You did several times while I was still with Sean." He nodded his head. "I did but that changed Red, the day we both lost someone close to us." I frowned...oh he meant Sean I nodded my head I guess that made sense. "So how about it, coffee?" He asked again and I sighed taking a good look at him, he was in his work uniform, the arms were tied around his waist like he had started to change but had thought better of it. "Fine, I get off at six; try not to look too much like a grease monkey. Yeah?"

He looked down at himself and laughed. "Fine, I'll see you at six." I nodded and watched him walk away, soon after the shop really picked up and I had no time to dwell on the fact that I was about to go for coffee with Jay... I was still working by the time six o'clock came around and when the door chimed signalling another customer I sighed, I wasn't going to be out of here on time and I didn't have Jay's number so I couldn't text him. "Davis! Your break was over five minutes ago, I have to leave." I said for what had to be the third time. "Not ready yet Red?" My head snapped up and I cursed, he was right on time. "Just give me two minutes; we were swamped until about five minutes ago." I said offering a smile as I counted my till as Davis finally came out front. "Finally, see you tomorrow." I said waving as I grabbed my coat and bag from under the counter not giving him any time to say anything.

"Let's go, I could really go for that coffee." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the store, causing him to stumble and laugh. "Alright alright Red, we'll get you, your caffeine fix." I let go of his arm and blushed. "Sorry, but Davis is a pain in the ass. He would have asked me to cover his shift tomorrow and I'm already working 8 hours." I explained as we slowed down and headed down the street.

Letting go of his arm I turned to look at him as we walked. "What?" He asked and I shrugged. 'I'm trying to figure out why you wanted to go for coffee with me..." He shrugged. "You looked like you could use one, when was the last time you slept?" That was a good question that I didn't have an answer too. "I don't know, I sleep just not well." We were at the coffee shop before I knew it; I was slightly surprised we didn't head to the Dot. "You like Starbucks?" I asked as he opened the door for me.

"I figured it was closer than the Dot, seeing as we'd have to get in my car, drive there and then drive back this way so I can drop you of at your apartment...seeing as you don't live a hope skip and a jump away from it." I nodded my head he did have a point. "You are still at the same place aren't you?" I nodded and walked up to the counter. "I'll have a grande French vanilla cappuccino." I said smiling as the girl took my order and looked at Jay. "Uh a large...regular coffee, black two sugars." The girl made a face and I laughed. "Excuse him, he meant Grande." I got a nod as she went to make our drinks, his was ready first. "Don't sip it yet." In warning. "The sugar is off to the side there." I pointed to the serves station as mine came.

I was about to pull out a twenty to pay but he beat me to it. "Thanks." I walked over to were all the lids and other things where adding chocolate shavings to my drink. I slipped a lid onto the drink and sipped it. "So how long have you worked at the great HMV?" I chuckled and looked at him. "Five months I guess...I needed a job to pay rent. Life is pretty much school and work." I said watching him stir his coffee. "Yea he sure left a mess for you didn't he?...but you're okay?" I frowned and nodded my head. 'For the most part, I have to get a roommate or I'm going to lose the apartment and have to move back home with my mom."

I don't know why I was telling him all this, it's Jay we aren't good friends or anything like that. "Shitty, and how is Mama Nash?" I frowned. "How about we talk about Jay, how's work? Still at Tony's?' He nodded his head. 'Yup, just got promoted. Things at the shop are good, keeps me busy and out of trouble." I couldn't help but chuckle, it was just trouble seemed to follow Jay around. "I'm sure you try." He grinned his white teeth flashing. "But the ravine parties always seem to get me." I rolled my eyes. 'Could be the girls you sleep with and the fights it causes."

He looked slightly offended. 'I uh stopped that, after everything that went down with Lex" I frowned there seemed to be a grain of honesty in his voice. "Fights still happen from time to time though." I nodded and we chatted quietly about nothing and everything and to my surprise I had a good time. Yawning I set my empty cup to the side. 'Well Ms. Nash, I should get you home so you can get some sleep...you look like you could use it."

I gave him a half hearted glare. "Thanks Hogart, that's what every girl wants to hear." I smirked and got up tossing my cup in the trash as we headed out side into cool night air. "Thanks for this though, it was fun." I said as we headed back in the direction we had come so I could get home. "Me too, we should do it again sometime." I nodded my head in silent agreement. It looks like I had just made an unlikely friend.

**A/N **

**So I like where this is going and I will update again soon **** Maybe even tonight. I hope if you read this you like it, please read and review. **

**Peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again, I hope whoever read the first part of my storey enjoyed it! I like this story so I will continue to write it lol. I hope you like and will review, reviews make me happy. **** I enjoy skipping some time, it really helps getting a story going so this update is taking place a month after Jay and Ellie had coffee together.**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**Rated M for future content. **

**It Started With a Coffee**

**You've Made My Day **

**Chapter 2**

Ellie's P.O.V

My day couldn't get any worse. Right? Wrong. I woke late, it was raining and I had to walk here, I forgot my lunch, didn't have time for a coffee and we we're just told that the new Britney Spears CD that was for some reason back ordered to begin with, was going to be late. So I have a room full of upset preteens made at me because the CD's aren't here. To make matters worse, Davis called in sick and Amy was dumber than a stump so I was doing this on my own.

I grabbed my hair in my fists and sighed as my phone vibrated for probably the twentieth time, I didn't have the time to answer it. I didn't have time to breath. "Anyone waiting for the new Britney Spears CD it will be in tomorrow, if you have pre-ordered it we will call you when it comes in!" I said for what felt like the millionth time. I sighed when they finally started to clear out, only to be swamped with a new set of costumers looking for everything from old movies and new video games.

I finally got a chance to sit, with a sigh I looked at the clock; I was just about to say I was going on break when someone slid a CD onto the counter. "Oh for..." A coffee was set down beside me, and then smell was intoxicating. "You look like hell, Red." I snapped my head up at the familiar voice smiling weakly. "It's been a long day." Which should be over but thanks to Davis I was here for at least another two hours. I grabbed the CD looking at it, raising a brow at the fact that he was buying' A Day To Remember' I had mentioned it over lunch a few days ago. "I listened to a few songs and liked it okay?"

I nodded my head and scanned the CD. "$15.00 dollars." He handed me a twenty, leaning on the counter as I got his change. "We still on for movies tonight?" I groaned and palmed my face. "Shit Jay I forgot..." He nodded and pushed the coffee towards me. "Double double and I figured as much so I have the movie, I'll pick you up when you finish." I accepted the coffee with a grateful sigh instantly taking a sip from the hot brew. "So good." Caffeine, I needed it. "I owe you." I said handing him his change. "I finish late tonight so I will text you when I'm done?"

He frowned but nodded, he was lucky he usually only had to work from eleven till three on Saturdays. "What time? You were supposed to be off at six." I nodded, I know I was. "Store closes at eight, so nine?" Clean up and close. "What happened to being finished at six?" I sighed and set my almost finished coffee to the side. "Davis, he called in 'sick' last minute." I shrugged I needed the extra money.

I frowned when a new customer walked in, just once I wish Amy would handle it, but she was a useless twit. "I have someone coming to look at the extra room in the apartment tomorrow...think they'll care if it's spotless?" I had no energy to clean and well with movie night at my place it wasn't going to get any cleaner. "Who the hell cares, if they mind or not." I frowned typical Jay, I liked hanging out with him and we tried to at least once a week since we had coffee that day...so far once a week has turned into every other night.

"I care, I need someone." I couldn't work this much anymore and go to school. He rolled his eyes, his suggestion was I move to a one bedroom, but my landlord was awesome and he didn't care if rent was a few days late as long as he got it. "Nine o'clock, be here." I said ringing up a couple of purchases someone was making. "Yea yeah Red, I will, be prepared to watch all kinds of action packed goodness." I fake groaned. "I am, oh pick up pop corn, I'm out." I watched him walk away waving as he went, CD in his free hand.

**Movie Night**

I waited outside HMV for Jay my head bent as I finally got a chance to read my texts. I had five from Alex, she was still kinda pissed that I was hanging out with her ex, but well she was dating Paige so we can't all listen to her judge meant now can we...Six from Marco all asking something to do with school...or relationship advice...wrong person to asked there Marco. Three from Jay himself...from before the saving me with coffee, he had texted saying he was bringing me coffee...would have been nice actually having read that earlier.

I didn't get a chance to go through the rest as his familiar orange Honda pulled into view; I slipped my phone back into my bag and then headed over, opening the door and slipping inside. "Hey Stranger." I said as I buckled up, Jay was a crazy driver. "Hey little girl want some candy?" I rolled my eyes. "Is that your new pick up line?" He flipped me the bird as he pulled away from the curb. "Hey now, uncalled for." I said which caused him to smirk as he headed to my lonely apartment.

I yawned and curled up in the seat my head against the window. "Don't you fall asleep, we have three movies to watch tonight Nash and I will not watch them alone." I smirked and closed my eyes. "And none of that 'I'm just resting my eyes shit.'" I couldn't help it I laughed sitting up in my seat. I've noticed since we started hanging out that he had a way with making me laugh, I liked Jay...but that scared me because he had a bad history and I had bad taste in guys...my first boyfriend ended up being gay. My second boyfriend ended up bailing for his parents and seeking out his ex when things got hard.

"Red? Where here." I snapped out my thoughts and looked around, so we were. "Sorry, I was lost in thought." He nodded reached behind him and grabbed a bag. "Movies and the requested popcorn." I nodded and got out, leading the way even though he knew it almost better than me.

End of Ellie's P.O.V

Jay's P.O.V

I watched her walk up the walkway enjoying the easy way her hips moved as she walked. I couldn't believe this I have done some really retarded things in my life but this took the cake, I was crushing on my best friend's girl...I mean I know they aren't together anymore, at least not to her. But I have no idea how Sean felt about her anymore. He had just left her with a mess to clean up and now she was sleep deprived and well sometimes I think she's better at faking things then people give her credit for.

I followed her into the building silently, it brought back memories every time I came here, but really now I could walk in the build and think of myself going to Ellie's not Sean's. I liked watching her move, her red hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and it shined in the light's in the hall. "I hope you're ready for some Fight Club." I heard her laugh at me as she unlocked her apartment. "So ready." She grinned at me as she opened the door for me to go through.

I got lost in her green eyes moment and had to remind myself she was just a friend, just Red and we were watching movies. She yawned and switched on a couple lights. "You know how to set things up, I'll make the popcorn." She grabbed the box of popcorn from me and headed into the kitchen I could still see her so it was nice, I popped the movie in and took a seat on the couch. "Want something to drink, I have some coke..." she said turning with the can in her hand. "Sure."

She brought it over to me, and I smirked to myself when her fingers brushed mine. She blushed and I wondered if she too felt the same tingling sensation move up her arm from where we touched, she pulled her hand away and crossed her arm. "I'll be back, just going to change out of these work clothes." I nodded and stood setting the coke on the coffee table and walking to the bathroom, we closed the doors to each room almost at the same time.

I swear to god or whatever I had just intended to go to the bathroom, wash my hands and then go watch the movie, but I noticed that her toilet paper was low, so I went looking for a new roll...years of Granny Hogart yelling at me about the toilet paper you know? I also put down the seat...I was not snooping until I spotted a black CD case, pulling it out I opened it and was taken aback... I had heard rumours that she cut herself...but I had thought they were just that. I have just been proved wrong here in my hand was a CD case that had been changed into a kit that held everything a cutter might need, razors alcohol swabs, cotton balls and band aids. I closed zipped it closed and then put it back where I had gotten it, leaving the bathroom to sit on the couch.

I waited for a minute before getting up and putting the popcorn into a bowl. "You didn't need to get that, I would have done it." She said smiling at me as she walked into the kitchen, she was wearing a long sleeve shirt...she always wore long sleeves. Which was better than the arm warmers she used to wear. I set the bowl on the table and walked over to her ignoring the frown on her face.

I grabbed her arm and pushed the sleeve up not looking at her but I was looking at the pale flesh of her arm...scar's some thin and white from age and some still tinted pink but there weren't any new ones. "Jay?" there was confusion coloring her voice and I looked up into her arms. "You've stopped right?" I pulled her sleeve down and captured her hand in mine looking at her long fingers, I don't know what the idea of her hurting herself like that bothered me so much. "Yes I've stopped, what's gotten into you?" She asked but she never pulled her hand away from me..."I found your case...I wasn't snooping at first I was looking for the toilet paper."

She didn't yell at me, just sighed pulled away and grabbed the popcorn and her pop. "Are you pissed?" I asked sitting down on the couch, taking up as much room as I could...I was kind of hoping it meant she would have to lean on me. She usually did anyway, I pushed play as she curled up on the couch head on my should popcorn in between us. She yawned but otherwise she was awake...not ten minutes into the movie her phone rang, reaching behind it I answered without looking at the caller idea.

"Sup, Nash residence." I said into the receiver frowning at the last voice I wanted to really hear. "Alex, how nice to talk to you too." I said it sarcastically but Ellie still chuckled and held out her hand for the phone. "Why yes Red is here, and yes she can come to the phone." I handed it to her and made a face at her. Alex and I hadn't ended well...it was still pretty weird knowing she was dating Paige.

I went back to watching the movie as she talked to Alex. "Oh come on, no Alex I really don't care." Ten bucks goes to them talking about me, being a jackass and her needing to stay away from me. "Whatever Alex, I'll talk to you later." I frowned as she hung up the phone and tossed it onto the couch. I didn't asked, instead I just wrapped my arm around her shoulder smiling as she snuggled into my side. I didn't even mind that she fell asleep...hell I fell asleep soon after.

_**Morning**_

I sighed and pulled the body next to me closer...wait. Body? I opened my eyes and looked down, there was a cascade of red hair blocking her face but I knew it was Ellie...I had Eleanor Nash sleeping on my chest with her arms around me and mine around her...could it get much better? Yea she could not freak out when she wakes up. I tried to move but she grumbled. "Stop moving I'm sleeping." I smirked and ran my fingers through her hair. "I need coffee and you need to get up...don't you have someone coming to see the extra room?" I asked as she sighed and moved away from me, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

God damn she looked gorgeous. "Yeah..." She looked at me and blushed. "Sorry for falling asleep on you." I shrugged. "I don't mind. " I stood and stretched grabbing my coat. "You're leaving?" She was frowning at me and I couldn't stop myself I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. To my surprise she kissed me back her arms going around my neck, slowly deepening the kiss I pulled away when my lungs burned from lack of oxygen. "Coffee I was going to get some coffee." She smiled and nodded. "Okay, but come back...you can help me screen the person coming to see the place."

It was my turn to nod. "I will be back with coffee and donuts." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers again, loving that she responded..."Okay I'm going now." Because if I didn't leave no I wasn't going to leave at all. "Who is this potential roommate?" I asked taking her keys with me as I headed t the door. "Some guy named Brett." I frowned I already didn't like him. "I'll be back in ten." I walked out of the apartment already thinking of a way to get rid of Brett, he'd like the room...but she wouldn't need to rent it to a stranger if he moved in...

**A/N**

**Okay there is the second update ****I hope everyone likes it, I do.**

**Please review, I love you forever lol.**

**Peace. **

**P. Kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**It Started With a Coffee**

_**I do NOT own Degrassi**_

**Potential Roommate**

I drove myself down the road searching for the familiar red lettering of Tim Horton's, pulling into the drive throw. I tapped my steering wheel as I waited, not all that surprised by the huge line up. As I finally pulled up to the speaker box I rolled down my window and waited some more, I sighed just as an overly happy voiced sounded. "Welcome to Tim Horton's may I take your order?" I bit my lip to stop myself from groaning.

"You may." I said trying to down play my sarcasm. "I'll take two large coffees, one double double, and one black two sugar." I said thinking about what kind of food she would want, not really knowing I went with the safe thing, I'd get doughnuts. "Is that everything sir?" I snorted at being called sir...what I can say it still makes me laugh being called sir. "No I'll take an assorted box of doughnuts..." I waited watching the price flash up onto the screen, grabbing my wallet from where I tossed it on the passenger seat I pulled out a twenty and waited.

"That'll be $10.75, please drive to the next window." God she was peppy.

"I can read..." I muttered as I drove to the next window twenty in hand, I rolled down my window down completely enjoying the cool air on my face. I preppy looking blonde came to the window and handed me the coffees in exchange for the twenty. I took a glance at her she was the kind of girl I would have hit on before so when I smiled at her she thought I was flirting and batted her eyelashes at me. "I'll be right back with the doughnuts and your change."

I rolled my eyes as she disappeared, I wasn't digging the pep this morning, not when I had a fiery red head on my mind...she was the total opposite of the girl at the drive through. I held out my hand for the change and leaned forward to take the box of doughnuts too. My mind wondered back to Red and the kiss we shared this morning. Damn. "Here's your recite. " I took it barely glancing at it as I crunched it up tossing it behind me. I knew she had written her number on it but I wasn't interested.

Pocketing my change I put the car into drive and headed off not even looking at the pouty blonde as I headed back to Red's apartment. Parking in visitors I carried the doughnuts and the coffee awkwardly to the door, setting everything down I unlocked the back door and unlocked it before grabbing everything and heading up the stores. After another juggling act I got the front door open. "Red! I brought food!" I called out as I walked towards the kitchen setting the doughnuts down onto the table opening the box .

"I'll be right out!" I heard her call out from the direction of the bedroom; I looked around and noticed she had tidied up a bit I turned my head towards the bedroom door as it opened and she walked out, her hair wet from a shower, she was also in fresh clothes. Tight jeans hugged her legs and green long sleeved shirt covered her arms, she had put a black t-shirt over that, I smiled at her...no not the kind of wolf hunting pray smile just a normal smile. "You didn't have to dress up for me, Red."

She gave me a push as she walked by reaching for her coffee, sipping it she gave of a delighted sigh. "I didn't I dressed up for Brett." She said as she sipped her drink again, I couldn't help myself I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Is a roommate necessary?" I asked watching her roll those hazel eyes at me. "Yes, I'd like to have some kind of life again."

"Oh yeah? Hanging out with me getting old Red?" There was a bit more of a bite in my voice then I had intended, but in the back of my head I hoped it wasn't the case..."Extremely, which is why we can no longer hang out." I frowned and then looked up at her face, barely holding back a sigh of relief as I realized that she was smirking, "We can hang out more, if I'm not working all the time." Give the girl props she had a point. Considering I worked from nine to five at Tony's auto shop...

"Fine but I hope he knows I'm going to be here all the time." She sipped her coffee before raising a red brow in question. "All the time Jay? Really?" I shrugged and reached for my own cup of coffee. "Yup, you're going to wish you never went for coffee with me that one day." I said smirking as she laughed and shook her head, tossing a napkin at me. I turned and glared at her trying to look scary but she just laughed so in turn I joined in. We seemed to have fun together, but I don't know what's going on between us right now, I plan on figuring it out though. "What about the Ravine?"

I shrugged, the Ravine didn't have the same apply to me anymore, and neither did my lonely apartment, I usually ended up doing one of three things, coming to see her, texting her or calling her. She didn't seem to judge me when it came to the events that unfolded almost eight months ago now, unlike everyone else including Lexie. "You brought enough doughnuts? Expecting company?" She asked reaching in the box.

She was reaching for the only maple doughnut in the box and I scowled. "Touch that maple doughnut and pay Red." I watched as her pale pink lips curled into a devilish smirk as she grabbed it. "But it's sure to be delicious." She stated as she grabbed the doughnut bringing it to her lips. Before I actually thought about what I was doing I was beside her. "Come on, Red." She shook her head and laughed at me as she offered the mapley treat to me. Smirking I took a bite chewing it and swallowing before smiling at her. "That'a girl." She rolled her eyes, but still held the doughnut out to me.

"I'm not hand feeding you Jay, take it." I grinned taking the doughnut and setting it on the counter, leaning forward and down slightly so my breath ghosted over lips as I talked, I enjoyed the pink blush that spread across her face. "Having someone feed you makes the whole thing taste better."

"Because you're a big boy and can feed yourself." Arms on either side of her I had her trapped in between me and the counter, I started to lean forward intending to kiss her again but then she was gone as she ducked under my arm with a laugh. "Damn Red." I mumbled reaching out and grabbing her around the waist pulling her close to me. Her laughter stopped as she sunk into me, turning her head to look at me a smile on her face. I smiled again leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss, at first she didn't respond but then she was kissing me back.

My lips slowly opened over hers; using my tongue I touched her lips asking for entrance, when it was granted we battled for the dominate roll, I don't know why but I was tempted to let her win...but then thought better of it taking the lead. Turning slightly I pressed her into the counter again and the moan I was given in return was enough to tell me that little Red here liked being dominated. Moving my hands up her shirt I touched bare skin and also moaned at the contact...things were going so good and then there was a knock on the door.

She broke away from me breathing heavy. "I have to get that..." She said but I wasn't about to let her go."No you don't, he'll go away." I stated leaning down and kissing her neck. "Jay, I really need to get that...I promise this will happen again." I smirked and kissed her one more time, she was right this would be happening again. "Fine Red go get the god damn door." I said turning to lean on the counter and finish my forgotten doughnut.

**A/N**

**This was fun considering I wrote most of it at seven in the morning after not sleeping...XD **

**I hope you all like it **** Please leave a review.**

**Peace**

**P. Kity**


	4. Chapter 4

**It Started With a Coffee**

**I do NOT own Degrassi.**

_Previously :_

"_Fine Red go get the god damn door." I said turning to lean on the counter and finish my forgotten doughnut._

**If You Like Pretty Boys**

Jay's P.O.V

I watched as she straightened her shirt out as she walked to the door, all the while I leaned on the counter eating my doughnut as I now glanced at her backside...what I'm a guy after all and the gal had a nice ass. She fixed her shirt again and I rolled my eyes as she opened the door, I almost laughed outright there was a pretty boy standing in the doorway of Ellie's apartment. I reached for another doughnut to keep myself quiet as I listened to Ellie.

"You must be Brent, come on in." She said looking over her shoulder at me with a slight look of dread. She stepped out of the way so that he could come in to the apartment, she flipped on the switch to the living room lighting it up. "Don't mind the mess, I haven't had time to clean." She said as she closed the door, I watched them both trying to get a feel on pretty boy and well I just liked looking at Ellie... he was eye the apartment with mild distaste and it made me mad. He finally spotted me and I gave him a wolfish grin. "Oh, you already have a roommate?" He asked looking to El. She glanced at me and cut me a look that pretty much said 'cut it out' "No, he's a friend of mine." She said smiling at me.

"Whose here a lot." I said smirking a bit as I sipped my coffee. "He's here when, I'm here." Ellie said shaking her head at me as she started with her tour. "As you can see, this is the living room and the kitchen/dining room area." She said pointing to each of the places as walked up the stairs from the sunken living room to where the bedrooms where. "That there is the bathroom, full tub and all that." I watched tempted to follow but I was a good boy and stood there waiting. I couldn't hear what was being said but I did hear Ellie laugh and I made myself feel nothing.

She could laugh with whoever she wanted, she could even flirt...we weren't together technically. A couple of kisses didn't mean we were anything more than friends with benefits. Sighing I straightened myself and debated leaving. I was just about to when Ellie and pretty boy Brett came out from the room that would be his. "I was really hoping that the master bedroom would be available." I rolled my eyes. "Nope, sorry I've been here for a while and I knew the person who lived here before me so I got to claim it."

He nodded his head. "That's cool the other room is a fairly good size...you have my number if you could call me when you have finished letting people see the place that would be great, I'd love to take the room." He grinned at Ellie his eyes moving down her body, I curled my lip in disgust and pushed away from the counter. That was it...storming forward I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the apartment. "Room's filled." I said slamming the door in the confused boys face. I barely had the door closed before Red was laying it on me. "Jason Hogart! What the hell was that? The room has not been filled and you know it." She growled at me moving to get to the door, probably so she could apologise to the pretty boy. I grabbed her and pulled her to me. "Forget about him, he is not living here with you." She pushed at me but I just held her closer to me."Jay your being ridiculous he's the only one who called the add I put out, and he's cool with the small room!"

"He wants in your fucking pants Red! Which is the only reason he was okay with the small room. He intended to be in your room before the end of the week!" I growled angrily at her. She pushed at me again struggling against my hold. "You're being stupid, you can't possibly know that!" She said still mad at me we both know the guy was gone. "I can know that, I'm not stupid El." I said backing up making her move with me until her back hit the wall. "How can you know that, you barely looked at him." She pushed at me again half heartedly. "I know that because he looks at you the same way I look at you." Her pushing stopped and she glanced up at me, her hazel eyes meeting my blue. "How you look at me?"

I smirked closing the space between us and bringing my hand up to cup her cheek. "Surely you haven't missed the way I look at you Red?" I said leaning closer to her, my lips hovering just above hers. "Like you want in my pants." I smirked moving closer to her. "Now is not the time to throw my own words back at me El." I cut off whatever else she was about to say by pressing my lips to hers, the hands that had been pushing me away now pulled me close to her . My arms moved so they were around her waist before I allowed my hands to wonder her petite body.

Groaning as she moaned into my mouth as I groped her ass lifting her, her legs wrapped around my waist and her hands moved knocking my hat off as she fisted her hands in my hair...I've never been one for hair pulling but it was a bit of a turn on when she did it, it didn't surprise me that she was a hair puller...not that Sean ever said anything...Fuck...this was my best friends girl. Groaning I pulled away and she looked at me slightly confused. "What? Did I do something?" She asked looking at me with those hazel eyes. Shaking my head I started to put her down. "Jay?"

"I can't...sorry. It's just your Cameron's." I said letting her slide down, she pushed me away rather hard. "Sean's? Are you fucking kidding me?" I shook my head no and she walked past me, and I could tell she was seething.

Switch to Ellie's P.O.V

I could not believe him, I was Sean's. "That's rich, I'm his yet he hasn't been here or called since the day he left. I sent him his things Jay I'm done with Sean Cameron...the only thing that is a constant reminder of him is this shitty apartment! Oh and now you." I was so mad, I liked Jay which was stupid of me but it was done it happened. "I think you should go." I said walking to the door and opening it for him. "Bye Jay."

"What is the problem El?" Jay asked looking at me and I had to stop myself from being a total bitch to him. "What do you think is wrong Jay, you can't go from hot to cold like and say that I 'belong' to Sean and not expect me to be pissed." I stated still holding the door open. "Go." I said again god I wanted to kick him. "I didn't mean it like that." I glared. "Yes you did, leave." I pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

I took a deep breath and headed to the kitchen to clean up, look's like I had a whole day of cleaning to myself. Going to my stereo in the corner I pushed play and let the music flow as I cleaned. By three in the afternoon the apartment was clean and I had headed out to get some much needed groceries. Tonight was supposed to be another movie night with Jay but tonight it would just be me and you know what that's fine.

_**Several hours later...**_

I was half asleep watching Fast and Furious... it just wasn't that great when it wasn't your first pick an the person who was supposed to be watching it with had made a giant ass out of themselves so they weren't here. But I had put it in anyway curling up around eleven to watch it even though it was almost finished I only remembered parts of it since I fell asleep and then woke up. I would move to bed as soon as it was finished.

My eyes snapped open when someone pounded on my door, I looked at the clock on the dvd player and frowned, who the hell would be knocking on my door at almost one in the fucking morning. Tossing the blanket aside I walked to the door looking out the peep hole just as looked out, Jay was leaning on my door. "Red, open up." I sighed and slide the pad lock over and open the door. "What the fuck Jay? It's almost one in the morning!" He nodded his head and looked at me, I gasped as I noticed the cut on the side of his head pulling him into the apartment. "What the hell happened?"

"Minor accident involving a couple fists and my face..." He mumbled his breath smelt like alcohol. "Are you drunk? Of course you are and what girl caused this fight." I asked angry that he would come here drunk, not that this was the first time. But his eye was practically swollen shut and he was bleeding from a couple places. "You." I turned to look at him so fast I'm pretty sure that I gave myself whip lash."Excuse me?"

"I was pissed about what happened so I handled it in the way I handle everything." I sighed and lead him to the couch, almost falling with him as he used my smaller frame for support. "Just sit here; I'll grab the first aid kit." I barely avoided his hand as he tried to reach out and grab me. "Ellie." He grunted and I shook my head as I dug under the kitchen counter for the kit, finding it I grabbed it than a bottle of water from the fridge...ice I would need ice. Opening the freezer I frowned, peas would have to do. Walking back over, I handed him the water. "Shut up and drink that."

I got everything I needed out as he did as I told him too, draining the bottle and handing it to me when he was finished. "This will sting." I said as I wiped the alcohol wipe over the cut on his forehead. "Why would someone fight you over me?" I asked with a growl not being gentle. He hissed and tried to pull away. "Jesus fuck Red, come on that hurts." He said glaring at me through half lidded eyes. "Good." He sighed and I smirked. "It wasn't over you; I was just pissed at what happened. You kicked me out Red." He said shaking his head making me miss the wound. "Yes, yet here you are." I said not bothering to tone down the sarcasm. After doing what I could I handed him the peas. "Put that on your eye." I went to stand but his hand stopped me. "Come on Red, don't be pissed with me."

He looked like a beaten up little boy right now, and I sighed. "What do you expect me to be Jay? Thrilled?" He shook his head and then groaned softly. "No, let me explain." I sighed and sat back down on the coffee table arms crossed as I glared at him. "Explain what? That I will always be Sean's property to you?" I had never been Sean's it had taken him leaving for me to realize that but still. "No, I didn't mean it like that." I rolled my eyes. "How did you mean it then?"

"You loved him, I can't compete with Cameron. I will never be him...you can use me as if I was him it's been done before...but I can't be Cameron." I sat there a little dumbfounded, he was being serious. "Jay I don't want you because of him, I like you because you're not him." I leaned back on the table and looked at him as he glanced at me. "You're not competing with him in my mind, I don't want him anymore Jay." He reached forward and rested his hands on my thighs, his thumbs rubbing circles and I would have smiled if it was being done in a different situation. "He didn't want me in the end either he wanted Emma, everyone wants Emma." I muttered looking away; I know that even Jay had done shit with Greenpeace.

"I don't, never really did...I'm not a good guy and she was looking for all the things I could give her El that was all there was to it. She used me as much as I used her...in the end she came out smelling like roses and I was the bad guy." It was the norm for him. But I couldn't help but rest my hands over his. "Are you done being stupid?" I asked tilting my head to the side and looking at him. He nodded. "I'm sorry Red." He sounded sincere. "Forgiven, this time." I stood his hand in mine. "Let's get some sleep, it's late." I said as he stood leaning on me again.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you just wanted me in your bed Red." He said smirking as he leaned more wait on me. 'Jeeze Jay, I can't carry a dead weight, and don't tempt me to leave you here.' He relaxed a bit but help me walk to my room. "You're on the left.'I muttered helping him into bed removing his shoes but keeping everything else on as I walked around and curled up in the bed. "Goodnight Jay."

"Good Night Red."

**A/N**

**Here's the next update **** I hope everyone likes it. More to come soon I'm sure. Sooner if you review :P**

**Love yea all**

**Peace.**

**P. Kity**


	5. Chapter 5

**It Started With Coffee**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**I'm Not Leaving**

I woke up with someone curled up against me, and the smell of vanilla surrounding me...both would not be found in my apartment across town, my bed smelt like old spice and I sure as hell didn't have someone curled against me. Eyes still closed I tried to remember what had happened after me and those guys fought it out, my head pounded from the hangover I had. Breathing deep I smiled a bit as someone else who always smelt like vanilla drifted into my pounding head and then the body beside me moved again, my hand moved as they did and it was now resting on their stomach.

Then it hit me, I Jay Hogart was laying in bed with Ellie Nash. I'm not sure what I did to get in here, I remember us talking and me explaining things and her explaining things but the rest was a blur the pounding in my head making it all blend together. I smirked and opened my eyes only to grown as the light from the window pierced my eyes "Damn." I muttered as she moved again this time stretching I heard her yawn and sigh."Want me to get you some Tylenol?" her voice was soft and still tinted with sleep.

"If you would be so kind?" She chuckled and moved away from me, I almost grabbed her to me again the cool air touched my body where her warm body had just been. "Hurry back." I said as I heard her walk from the bedroom, she didn't answer back but she was back before I knew it. "Here, this should help with the hangover." Opening my eyes again I looked at her, she had her hand held out and I reached out taking the white pills from her and popping them in my mouth, next I took the water from her swallowing them down.

I watched as she started to walk away and I made a split second choice and grabbed her hand pulling her back with enough force that she landed on the bed. "Jay!" She said startled as she fell onto the bed and in turn on to me. "I said for you to hurry back." I said wrapping my arms around her, while I ignored the startled look on her face. "I did hurry back hence the fact that you've already taken the pain pills." She said pushing on my chest, I couldn't help but smirk. "I meant hurry back to bed, you where keeping me warm." She looked at me with a frown on her pretty face. "I have to work today Jay, which means getting up and ready."

I frowned, it was Sunday I didn't work today but she did. Sighing I let her go. "Fine, but I think you should call in sick." I said resting my hands on her back and then moving them up so I was rubbing her back and I almost cried out in happiness when she melted into me. "I wouldn't have to work if you hadn't scared away my potential roommate." She said scolding me, but I ignored that to in favour of allowing my hands play over her pajama clad body slipping one hand under her shirt to feel the soft skin there. "Come on Jay, I have to get up." I shook my head and fisted my hand in her hair bringing her face down for a kiss, she was hesitant at first but after applying a little more pressure and using my tongue to lick at the seal of her lips she sighed and joined in opening her mouth for me. I deepened the kiss smiling when hands fisted in my shirt, my hands where moving up her back under her shirt, her skin was like silk under my palms. Her tongue met mine and I had to hold back a groan it was a great feeling, she was hesitant almost unsure of herself. I smirked and turned us so I was now on top, breaking the kiss to place my lips on her neck nipping, licking and sucking on the smooth column of her throat she rewarded me with a moan that went right to my groin.

"Jesus Red." She was so responsive, arching into my seeking hands as I explored her body under her shirt. My headache was all but gone now, but the thought that she had to go to work lingered in my head. I'd already started something I knew we wouldn't be able to finish right now. Her hands tangled in my hair as she pulled my head up to hears, sealing her lips over mine in a needy kiss. "We. Need. To. Stop." I said against her mouth. "I know." She murmured her voice husky with desire. I placed a soft kiss on her mouth before rolling off so she could get up, I admired the view, her cheeks were flushed and her chest rose and fell as she sucked in air.

I watched as she composed herself again, flashing me a smile. "Come on, get changed and I'll drive you." I was being so nice...damn she was getting to me, although the bruises on my face clearly said that I still had an anger problem but I was getting better considering and well I didn't drink nearly as often now. I watched Ellie get off the bed and gather her work clothes before disappearing out of the room and in to the bathroom. Sighing I pushed myself up and out of bed, coffee I needed it.

Slipping my feet into my shoes I headed out of the bedroom. "Red, we got any coffee?" yes I said we, I wonder if she'll correct it. "Should be some above the microwave." She said as she walked out of the bathroom, her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail; she was in her usual work clothes. "But I'm gonna be late...so can we pick one up? Please." I glared at her stalking towards her, what I hoped was a look of intent on my face. "What do I get out of it?" I asked getting closer to her. "I'll let you kiss me goodbye." She said with a smirk and I grinned. "Sold, let's go Red." Laughing, probably at me she grabbed her bags and the keys as we headed out of her apartment.

**Change to Ellie's P.O.V**

I kissed Jay good bye as he dropped off for my shift, I had a small smile on my face as I grabbed a box and headed to the front to start restocking. I was here until four and I was ready to go home already...he was going to be coming to get me at the end of my shift so at least I wasn't walking today. My head wasn't in my work as I went about doing it, I was busy thinking about Jay...everything there was so weird, I had hated him and now I know I defiantly like him.

Sighing I looked at the CD in my hand and set it with the others, I couldn't get him out of my head...I don't think I have slept that good since Sean left and it wasn't that I missed the other, it was strictly the fact that I had gotten used to having someone beside me. But I don't want him just to sleep beside me I actually like Jay Hogart...lord help me. I just finished stocking the new stock when started to get busy, I was usually cash so I went to the front and did my job.

Half way through my shift I got an unexpected visitor. "Ellie!" Looking up I smiled as Marco came walking into the store with a smile on his face. "Hey Marco, what brings you here?" I asked coming around the counter to give him a hug. "Was in the area and remembered you worked today." He said shrugging. "Seems to be the only way to see you, but I have a question." I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded. "What's up?" I asked frowning as I waited. "Well I called your cell and to my surprise, someone who was not you answered."

I frowned and cursed, I must have left my phone in the car. "Yeah, I must have left it in Jay's car." Silly me, I looked at Marco as he took in the name of the person. "Jay? As in Jay Hogart...you're still hanging out with him?" He sounded slightly surprised. "Yes, Marco I am...I think we're seeing each other." I said not really sure what we were or weren't, either way I was okay with it all. "Seeing each other? El this is Jay." I glared I knew who it was, and he had been the one person who came to see me whenever possible even when I was busy. I heard the door chime and looked up. "Speak of the devil." I muttered but a smile settled across my face.

"Red, you left this in my car." He said holding up my black cell phone, like it was a bug. "It's been going off since you left, and it's driving me nuts." I chuckled and took it from him as he pulled me into a hug, not noticing or not caring that Marco was there. "I'm at work Jay." I said shaking my head as he let me go, I finished in less than two hours. "Couldn't wait to give this?" I asked putting the phone in my pocket. He shrugged and stepped away. "Could'a but didn't." He finally looked towards Marco when he cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry...ga...Marco." he said saving himself from my verbal abuse by being polite.

"Jay, how are you." I rolled my eyes and walked behind the counter, I could check out the few costumers here as those to chatted. "Ellie tells me you guys are hanging out." I frowned listening in, leave it to Marco to try and find out what was going on. "Yeah, we are...most people like to be around the person their seeing." He said flashing me a smirk. I guess we're seeing each other. "You're seeing her and how many others?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Marco!" I hissed glaring at my friends.

"Just her actually, I don't usually see more than one person when I want to be in a relationship with one of them." I felt my eyes widen but did my best to look busy. "Oh yea? What about Alex?" I closed my eyes and sighed as Jay growled. "Guys, not here." I looked at Jay and noticed he was clenching his teeth; he turned to look at me, the muscle in his jaw twitching. "I'll pick you up in an hour." He said before turning and walking away. "Marco, what the hell was that?" I asked when Jay was gone.

"Well it's the truth, he's a cheater, and I don't want to see you hurt." He said frowning at me like he didn't understand why I was upset. "He's been the most consistent person in my life right now." I said with a sigh. "I like him Marco, that's all that is important right now. So you'll have to deal with it, because I want him around." There I said it; it was just too bad that he hadn't heard it. Damage control would be fun.

**A/N**

**Cliffy lol...so this took me forever to write, and I have no idea why :o Maybe I've been to excite? I'm totally going to see SOUNDSPEED with the awesome Liekomgz 3 **

**If you don't know who Soundspeed is shame on you. Lol**

**Anyway Review please? **

**Love**

**P. Kity**


	6. Chapter 6

**It Started With Coffee**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**You're Eyes**

Ellie's P.O.V

My shift had just ended and I was walking out the door when I spotted his car, all the fears that had built up that he wasn't going to come get me, I had been prepared to take the bus home. He was here though leaning against that orange Honda of his; walking towards him he gave me a cocky half smile. "Think I was going to leave you here Red?" I thought about lying but what was the point we both knew I had been. "Yes, after you walked out I was afraid it was for good." I said stopping in front of him.

Still leaning against his car he reached out and grabbed my waist, pulling my body into his and wrapping his arms around my waist. "It's going to take more than Marco to scare me away Red, I've got an investment in all this too you know." I rested my hands on his chest and arched a brow. "Investment?" I had no idea what he was talking about, but that wasn't unusual this was Jay Hogart. He nodded his head and looked down at me, meeting my eyes with his. "Yes, an investment...look I'm not happy with the whole situation and we shouldn't have gotten into it at your work." I nodded my head, he was right they shouldn't have.

"Can we finish this at home?" I asked with a sigh, I didn't want to have this argument or discussion on the street in the cold where everyone could hear. He nodded his head and let me go pushing away from the car, walking around to his side he opened the door and got in, I followed, buckling up and reached forward to fiddle with the radio even though I know it drives him nuts...hell maybe that's why I did it. Finding a song I liked I sang the words under my breath as we drove towards my apartment.

"_Just tonight I will stay, and we'll throw it all away, when the light hits your eyes it's telling me I'm right. And if I am through than it's all because of you, just tonight. _

_Here I am and I can't seem to see straight, but I'm to numb to feel right now. And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time, but I'm to numb to feel right now." _

I looked at Jay out of the corner of my eye and for some reason I think we fit this song, not all of it, but a lot of it. I can't even explain why I just could picture the two of us in this song, sighing I noticed him pulling into the familiar parking lot, and I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed my bag as we got out and headed to my apartment, I walked slightly ahead of him in silence as we got to my apartment. I watched as he decided to lean against the wall near the door rather than sitting on the couch. "Look Red, I've done some pretty shitty things, I'm the first to admit that I'm an asshole." I looked up at him from where I had dropped my bag, not expecting him to be the one to start.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't do or want to do good things." I nodded my head; I wasn't the one calling him an asshole. "Alex and I had a toxic relationship, there was love but it wasn't like the love you had with Sean." I knew that, I had talked to Alex on more than one occasion. "The way I treated her was disgusting, I know that and I want you to know that I have been doing everything in my power to change, it's not easy. I'm not the kind of guy who see's themselves settling down and raising a nice little family."

I swallowed looking at him know, I didn't know what this was supposed to mean, hadn't he said just hours ago that he wanted a relationship with me? Hadn't this morning meant something more than the idea of getting sexual release? "I wasn't aware I was asking you to play house, Jay." It came out in that sarcastic way I have, protecting myself and pushing him away. "Don't start that shit with me Elli." I flinched a bit at the use of my name; he hardly ever called me Ellie. "What do you want me to say Jason? I've known you for a long time, I know how you are." I watched as his jaw clenched and he fisted his hands.

Most people were afraid of him, but I wasn't he wouldn't hurt me. "I also know that you've changed. Jay we spend all the time we can together, watching TV and movies." I took a deep breath and walked a little closer to him. "If you where the same guy that drove all of us to Wasaga Beach you wouldn't be here in my living room trying to convince me of it." I smiled a bit as I took another step towards him. "And if you hadn't stormed away like that you would have heard me tell Marco that I don't care about all the things you've done, because I like you."

I watched a mixture of emotions flicker across his face as he reached out and pulled me the rest of the way to him. "You like me, eh Red?" I nodded my head as I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yes, but don't let it go to your head." I said smiling; he leaned down bringing his mouth closer to mine. "I might just let it go to my head." I couldn't help myself I rolled my eyes. "Of course you wi..." I never got to finish my sentence his mouth was on mine and he was kissing me like it might be the last thing he was going to do.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth, not waiting for me to open to him, no Jason Hogart hardly wanted for anyone to do anything for him, he took what he wanted and I gave into him willingly. I liked the way he demanded a response from me, his hands tangling in my long red hair, pulling my head back slightly as he depended the kiss. His hands moved up and down my back before he slipped them under my shirt and then up my bare back. I moaned against his mouth as he finally pulled away so we could both take a much needed breath.

Hands still tangled in my hair he pulled my head back and pressed his lips to my throat, and I couldn't help myself as I moaned again, he knew what he was doing. It was new having his lips on me, Sean hadn't been as demanding, hadn't been as sure. Jay knew what he wanted and he took it, but not without giving in return. I tangled my hands in the hair at his neck and pulled him closer to me, as he turned us so that I was pressed against the wall his body covering mine. His body was so much bigger than mine; bigger than Sean's that he would never have to worry about me mistaking the two, I know that's what he was worried about.

I moaned again as he bit down on my neck, than licked the sting away his hands left my back and were suddenly on the back of my thighs boosting me up so that I wrapped my legs around his waist. I grinned and pushed against him loving the way his hands gripped my thighs and he moaned. "Dammit Red." He pulled me closer and slammed back into the wall and I hissed. "Sorry." He said against my lips, I smiled pressing my lips to his. "Bed El?" He asked walking that way with my arms around him making sure that I didn't fall. I didn't bother answering; he already knew I was okay with this. I chuckled against his mouth as we fell onto my bed, him rolling slightly so that he wasn't laying on top of me. "God El." I chuckled again as he sat up and pulled my shirt up and over my head. His hands touched my skin and I sucked in a breath as he trailed his fingers down a line of old scars on my ribs.

Blue eyes met my hazel and I gave him a weak smile. "If people couldn't see them they believed I stopped." It was easier that way and got people off my back. "You have right." He asked swallowing as he looked at me again. "Right?" I sat up a bit and touched his cheek with my hand. "Yes, I've stopped. I haven't cut since we started hanging out. I swear it Jay." He nodded his head and leaned down capturing my lips with his, it was a sweet kiss that held emotions and words he wasn't ready to speak and I wasn't ready to hear.

He never rushed, he slowly slipped my jeans and panties off, letting them fall to the floor as he touched the newly exposed skin, he moved long enough to strip out of his clothes, and then he was there covering me with his body as he explored. He was so slow in his exploring I wasn't expecting him to slip his fingers into me and my nails dug into his back and I moaned. "Oh..." He hissed and bucked into me as I arched my back. "Oh Red, you're so fucking tight." I snickered and he pulled away causing me to whimper at the loss.

The rip of foil filled the room and than he was back slipping between my parted thighs. "Raise one of your legs." I did as he asked bending my leg at the knee as he moved forward and slowly started to push his way in. Biting my lip to keep from saying anything as I adjusted to the pain, it had been so long. "I'm sorry El." I shook my head and lifted my hips. "Just do it." He didn't need further encouragement he thrust his hips and then pulled out, creating a steady rhythm.

My legs wrapped around his waist and I met him thrust for thrust, my nails digging into his back I was sure he would have scratches but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. I wasn't expecting the first time to be good, or slow. But it was both, Jay took his time as played with my breasts and clit, bringing me up and then stopping, it was a slow torture and I pushed against him trying to get some release. He chuckled and met my mouth with his deepening the kiss as he quickened his pace and then finally I was allowed to fall over that edge.

My orgasm had me moaning his name against his mouth and digging my nails down his back. He pushed himself even deeper into me if that was even possible. I felt him still and his body grow taunt as he pulled away moaning my name. Not long after he was laying on me his hands playing with my hair. "I'm staying the night again Red." I chuckled and nodded. "Okay.' I wasn't going to send him away. Yawning I pushed the sweaty hair of his forehead as he slipped out of me and pulled the used condom of grabbed a tissue and wrapped it in that before tossing it into the trash beside the bed.

He was back before I had time to cool, pulling the blanket up and over us as he pulled me into his arms. "Are we going to sleep?" I asked with a yawn. He made an hmm noise and rested his head in the place between my neck and shoulder placing a kiss there. "I was thinking about it, yes." I nodded my head and closed my eyes, content to let myself drift off into sleep into his arms. "Night Red." I heard him whisper before we both drifted off into a stated sleep.

**A/N**

**Okay so it's been forever since I updated but I lost my muse and a lot of my stories are taking a lot longer to update than I want. But they will be updated. I promise. This week coming is my birthday! So I would love lots of reviews. **

**Love. **

**P. Kitty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry but I'm going to be putting a lot of my chapter stories on hold. I just can't seem to focus on them right now. I'm dealing with a lot and well it's hard. My aunt is in and out of the hospital so I've been running her house hold as well as dealing with my mom being sick. She has nurse's checking up on her. **

**I will still write but most of it will be a one or a two shot. I am NOT deleting anything. Just putting them on HOLD. I will finish them when things get a bit better. **

**Again I'm really sorry. I love you all. **

**Love. **


End file.
